Yves Adele Harlow
Yves Adele Harlow (real name Lois Runce) was a mysterious hacker who often worked with The Lone Gunmen from 2000 to 2002. (TLG: "Pilot"; TXF: "Jump the Shark") Her pseudonym was an anagram of "Lee Harvey Oswald." (TLG: "Pilot") Profile The Real Lois Although Yves is very protective of her true identity and previous life, there are still a few people who know more about her than she would like them to. In 2001, Agent Blythe of the CIA revealed that she at least knew both who Yves was and that she was a British citizen. (TLG: "The Cap'n Toby Show") :The total extent of Agent Blythe's knowledge of Yves Adele Harlow is not established in the episode, nor is the particular way in which Blythe received this information. In 2002, while working for her father, Morris Fletcher revealed her real name to the Lone Gunmen, who did not believe him until Jimmy Bond confirmed it by stating the same name, having spent a year tracking her. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") :Again, it is not known exactly how much Fletcher knows about Yves. However, it can probably be safely assumed that he acquired all his information about her from her father. Working with the Gunmen Yves was mostly the antithesis to the Gunmen, as she was almost always one step ahead of them in all of their "adventures." In her early relationship with them, Yves was more adversarial to the Gunmen and would only help them if she herself could somehow benefit. She ultimately became more friendly with the group, particularly after forming an awkward relationship with Jimmy Bond. (''The Lone Gunmen'') The Gunmen subsequently lost track of Yves for several years, during which time she was followed throughout Europe by Jimmy, until she came back to the Washington area in order to kill two men who had developed a bioweapon that they planned to unleash on the city. As a member of a small group, Yves later attended the Gunmen's funeral. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") Background Check Yves Adele Harlow was portrayed by Zuleikha Robinson. Regarding the character's conception, Frank Spotnitz comments, "We knew, from the pilot, that we needed someone else for them to play off against and someone else who was gonna help redefine the world of ''The Lone Gunmen, as opposed to the world of The X-Files. And that became the character Zuleikha Robinson played, Yves Adele Harlow, which is an anagram for 'Lee Harvey Oswald'. And we always looked at her as sort of a competitor, a competitor who you would not know, for the longest time, whether she was good or bad, what side she was fighting on. All you knew was that she was attempting to thwart the Lone Gunmen's attempts to get their stories." (TLG Season 1 DVD; ''Defenders of Justice: The Story of The Lone Gunmen) Appearances * The Lone Gunmen ** All episodes * The X-Files ** The X-Files (season 9): *** "Jump the Shark" External links Category:TLG characters Category:TXF characters